Laws of Love
by TsukiBebi
Summary: A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. What she doesn't know is that she does have suitors, but will she fall for one of them? KakaSaku ON HIATUS
1. First Proposal

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors – so she doesn't leave the house – until she's forced to. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Question is: will she fall for one of them? (KakaSaku)

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

Sixteen: the age every young woman wants to be. At age sixteen, a young woman finally starts getting respect and, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they are finally able to go out on their own, set out free from their parents. What young kunoichi wouldn't want that?

"I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone today?!" yelled a young woman, her bright green eyes defiant as she slammed the door in one of her teammates' face.

Apparently Haruno Sakura wouldn't.

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

_"Sa-ku-ra...!"_ whined Ino, her back leaning against the strawberry-blonde's door, "you need to at least come into town _once_ today! It's your _birthday!_"

Sakura jerked the door open, allowing Ino to fall gracefully onto her back.

"And just _why_ would I want to? To be disappointed beyond belief? To know that no one cares about me? Because you and I both know that not one guy in town has noticed me! Not with _those_ knockers you have!" The jade-eyed kunoichi stood above her friend, looking down as she raged on.

Ino, having the decency to blush as Sakura talked about her, ahem, chest, stood up, squaring her shoulders – knowing that she was in for a long, drawn out argument.

"Just because I have, erm..." Ino looked away, pink staining her cheeks, "... developed a bit more in the chest," Ino glared at her friend, "does _not_ mean that no guy has noticed you!"

Crossing her arms, the now 16-year old Haruno leaned on her hip, "So tell me, _oh wise one_, which male in this town has taken an interest in me? I'd like to be able to find him quickly so that I can get this torture over with as swiftly as possible."

Narrowing her eyes, Ino just glared at Sakura. "If it was left up to me to tell you, then I would, but it's up to them. The females in the village are sworn to secrecy, remember?"

"Aa, forgive my memory."

Ino threw her a look. "I still don't see why you aren't excited. I sure as hell am. I can't wait for my sixteenth."

"How would like it if your sixteenth came, you pranced around the whole day, got a whole bunch of requests for your hands in marriage, knowing you had to choose one by the end of the day, but it turns out that not _one _of them is the guy you like?" Sakura said scathingly, turning back to sit on her bed.

"Oh," was all that Ino could manage out, the wheels in her head turning.

Sakura turned her head swiftly. "Yeah, _oh._"

Ino's face turned wicked. "_Then_..." she began, her eyes glinting, a smirk plastered onto her face, "I guess we're just gonna have to dress you up, aren't we?"

Sakura did _not_ like the look in her eyes. She did not like it all.

"N... now, Ino... I'm sure... we could... we could..." Sakura began stuttering as Ino backed her into a corner.

And all Ino did was smirk.

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konohagakure, not noticing the various stares of her peers along with a few others that were somewhat older than her. All that was on her mind was revenge – sweet revenge – on Ino for sabotaging her day, dressing her up, and kicking her out of her _own_ house!

"... all on my own birthday..." Sakura mumbled to herself, not noticing that somebody else was listening.

"Oh?"

Jade eyes looked up quickly, surprise eminent in them. "What do you mean, '_oh?', _Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi closed his one eye, silently letting Sakura know that he was smiling.

"Ah, yes," he said, coming out of his momentary stupor, "I was surprised to see you walking about, for one thing – considering that it's your birthday, I didn't think you were one for losing your independence so easily – that, and I heard you say something about 'revenge' and 'all on my own birthday'? Would it be too much to ask to clue me in?"

Sakura's mouth just dropped. _'I do believe that's the most I've heard him speak at one time. Ah well, onto other matters...'_

"Well," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "it seems that Ino has this ridiculous idea in her mind that it's actually _fun_ to get proposed to by total strangers about a million times a day and then just choose one by the end of your birthday! I want to marry for love! Not for... for..." Sakura blushed, not bothering to finish her sentence aloud.

_'... reproduction purposes.'_

Suppressing a laugh, Kakashi just nodded, moving a hand in front of him, a silent offer to walk that Sakura eagerly accepted.

"I can see your point. I was never put in your shoes, and I don't believe I ever shall be. I just passed my quarter birthday, y'know," Kakashi eyed Sakura out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction.

She looked over at him. "No way, Sensei! You were only," Sakura counted backward on her fingers, "what– twenty-two? Twenty-three, when you taught Naruto, Sasuke and I? No wait! Even younger than that! Wait... I don't know... I don't want to think. I'm entitled to a break."

Shaking his head, Kakashi just nodded. "I was around that age, but yes, I am only 25. I'm not even 10 years older than you, is that so much surprising?" Sakura nodded vigorously, "Why, may I ask?"

"Because, well... uh..." A pink stain littered Sakura's pale features, highlighting her face.

Curiousity spiked in Kakashi. What was she so embarrassed about? Especially something that had to do with him?

"What are you embarrassed about, Sakura-chan?" he asked "innocently", though with Kakashi, there is no innocent.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Sakura looked at Kakashi, but decided to comply with his request to the best of her ability. Gaining her composure, she tried to answer his question.

"Well, uh... y'see... me and a couple of the other girls made some bets..."

_'Sakura was into gambling? She was more like Tsunade than I gave her credit–'_

"... and one in particular had to do with you — your age and, lord help me, me." Sakura gulped, trying to continue on with her "answer".

_'I'm listening... please... continue...'_ Kakashi, in the back of his mind, was thanking his ninja skills and murdering Jiraiya for creating Icha Icha Paradise.

_"_Well, all of us decided to make a bet about our sensei's. They were all different, but I have to say, mine is the most embarrassing. Ino thought it up, and I swear to Kami-sama that she reads your Icha-Icha books."

_'I _highly_ doubt it.'_

"Umm... her bet, dare, whatever you want to call it —"

Kakashi gulped._ '... dare...?'_

"— well, it basically said that if you were under ten years my senior I... ehh... this is so awkward... " Sakura looked at Kakashi who was staring at her with interest.

"We can step into a restaurant or something if you want to finish your... our... conversation there if it makes you feel more comfortable?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura nodded eagerly, grabbing his hand and leading him into a local sushi bar.

Sitting down in a booth, the two sat across from each other.

"What may I get you two today?" A waitress, barely older than Sakura asked.

"Green tea, please."

"White tea with a dash of mint, if you don't mind."

Kakashi looked at Sakura curiously. _'Mint? It matches her---'_ He shook the thought from his head, knowing that he shouldn't think of his former student like that.

"Oh, by the way Sakura, since you are officially sixteen —"

"Don't tell me you're going to propose to me..." Sakura groaned, placing her head in her hands.

Chuckling, Kakashi murmured a negative before answering. "No, I just wanted to say that I am technically not your sensei anymore, and you can just call me Kakashi or, if you prefer a suffix, Kakashi-kun or -senpai."

Eyes wide, Sakura nodded, unable to speak.

Trying not to laugh, he spoke again. "Well, Sakura-chan, if you are more comfortable here, would you mind finishing your "answer", so to speak?"

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak, before she was interrupted by a blond-headed bubble of energy.

"Sakura-chan–" he yelled, running over to her from the entrance,

_"Will you marry me?!"_

**_- - - - -  
- - - - -_**

**Author's Note:  
**Yes, I know, another story.  
Ain't I nice? I plan on finishing this one -- and it shouldn't be long.  
I know where it's going AND I even have the second chapter started!  
Aren't you proud of me?!?!?

Well, I'll be off! I have school tomorrow and it's... (goes to check clock)  
... it's way later than I should be up and I'm surprised I haven't gotten in trouble yet.

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!_


	2. Vice Versa

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors – so she doesn't leave the house – until she's forced to. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Question is: will she fall for one of them? (KakaSaku)

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

Sakura just stared.

... And stared.

And _stared._

"N... Naruto...?" The pink-haired kunoichi spoke up meagerly, "d... did you _really_ just propose to me... in public?"

The blond nodded eagerly.

Sakura then proceeded to pound her head furiously on the table in front of her.

_'Why, dear Kami-sama, why?'_ was the only thought running through her mind, knowing fully that she could heal any injury inflicted upon herself.

"Sakura-san," a deep voice murmured from in front of her — _'Kakashi_' —, "please stop that and answer Naruto-san. He deserves some form of answer," and then, closer to a whisper, he spoke, "even if you decide to decline."

Wide, emerald eyes looked up, catching the gaze of her former sensei. "H... how...?"

He just smirked, or at least, Sakura assumed he did. He was smug when he talked.

"It wasn't as if you showed him much interest the past couple of years, Sakura-san. Just let him down easy. Besides," Kakashi leaned back, "I do believe Hinata-san has a sixteenth birthday coming up, does she not?"

Sakura could not believe her ears. So surprised she was, she just nodded to her sensei.

"So does that mean yes?" An over-enthusiastic Naruto nearly yelled to Sakura. The med-nin winced at the volume, holding up her hand.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't. I just..." Sakura sighed, "I'll love you always, Naruto, but only as the little brother that I never had. Please forgive me, Naruto-chan."

The blond's smile wavered. "It... it's okay, Sakura-chan. I understand. You'll find someone and he'll make you happy, right?" Sakura nodded – it was breaking her heart to see him like this – "Well, just make sure you introduce him to me so I can interrogate him and make sure he's good for you! Got it, Sakura-chan?"

Chuckling lightly, the strawberry-blonde kunoichi just nodded. "I will, Naruto. You'll be the first person I tell, okay?"

Naruto smiled, a genuine smile. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Before marching out of the sushi bar.

_'He may be upset about me turning him down, but he knows that he holds a special place in my heart – and that's good enough for him.'_ Sakura smiled, looking toward the door that he had went through, then back at Kakashi.

"Well, I've officially had my first proposal of the day. I feel a bit more loved," she laughed, "even if I expected it a bit."

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

"So, Sakura-san, do you have any other plans to get away from your _horrid suitors?" _Kakashi asked his former student as the walked away from the restaurant in light spirits — well, mostly. Kakashi still hadn't gotten the bet, dare, whatever, out of Sakura and he was determined to do so by the end of the day — before she was engaged. Though why that should bother him, he did not know.

Shaking her head, Sakura just gazed upward toward the sky. "No clue. Though I do believe I should find somewhere soon. Lee will be trying to find me — "

" – No, he won't."

Sakura looked at her former sensei with curiosity. What did he mean 'no, he won't'?

Kakashi chuckled. "He's on a mission to Sand. He left three days ago and won't be returning for another two weeks. "

"Oh." The green-eyed kunoichi didn't know what to say. Lee wasn't going to be able to propose to her? Although she knew she wouldn't say yes, in the back of her mind, she still wonders how he would've went about proposing.

Sakura giggled. A brief scenario of Lee getting on top of Hokage Mountain and yelling to the whole village (hoping that Sakura would hear), and asking for her hand in marriage. It would be so eccentric — and so like Lee.

Kakashi heard Sakura laugh – a light sound that filled the air, almost like bells – and it made him curious. Why was she laughing? Did he do something funny, say something funny to make her laugh like so?

"Sakura-san?" Green gems snapped over to where he was.

"Yes, Kakashi-san?"

He gulped. "Ano... what were you thinking about to make you laugh? I do no remember saying anything, nor doing anything to make you laugh."

A large smile crossed her lips. "I was imagining how Lee would propose. Even though I would say no, it would be fun to see him ask me. He's a fun guy to be around, but like Naruto," she sighed, "he is nothing more than a brother to me."

"I see," Kakashi pondered over this, "Sakura-san, you _do_ know what happens if you don't find a suitor willing to marry you before tomorrow, don't you?"

Tilting her head slightly, she shook her head, emerald eyes showing innocence and curiosity.

"The Elders, along with Tsunade-sama, choose you a suitor. Basically, they betroth you to a complete stranger," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as the passed over the Naruto bridge.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Say it again. Say that to my face. I don't believe you." Her voice was so serious, but her eyes —

_'... she looks like she's about to cry.'_

Taking both hands out of his pockets, Kakashi gently grasped Sakura's shoulders, making her face him as they stood in the middle of the bridge.

"Listen to me, Sakura. You may not like it, _I may not like it_, but if you don't find a suitor before midnight tonight — Tsunade and the Elders have total say in whom you are to marry, whether it should be a stranger or not or someone your age or not. It does not matter. They would have total control. I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head, willing the tears away. "It... it's not your fault. It's the damned law's fault. Why did they place it in effect?" The young kunoichi tilted her head back, laughing forlornly, "Oh yeah, because of that baka _Orochimaru_," she spat his name out, her eyes vicious, "decided to make Konoha his playground, and so in the end we're at the lowest population point we've been in years — in both people _and_ ninja!"

Sakura growled lowly, clenching her fists. "I don't know whether I want to kill the Elders and Tsunade or Orochimaru."

Kakashi blinked, his hands still gripping loosely on Sakura's shoulders. _'Ah, the life a kunoichi. I wish there was some...' _Kakashi's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Sakura, you do realize there is a way around the rules, right?" Kakashi stated, his one eye twinkling mischievously – his voice matching.

Shrugging off his hands, she leaned against the railing of the bridge, looking at him with inquiry. "What do you mean 'a way around the rules'? In Konoha, there is no — "

Chuckling, the black-eyed jounin just held up his hand, effectively silencing the young kunoichi, "Ah, but there is. There is no rule saying that you _cannot _ask a male yourself; that you cannot be the suitor on your birthday. Just that on your sixteenth birthday you must be asked, betrothed – so to speak – and then tell the Elders of your choice."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "That... that's... wow, Sensei. That's crazy. Although," a glint slowly began in the med-nin's eyes, growing into a smirk, "I like the way you think," — Kakashi chuckled — "So, Kakashi-kun, wanna marry me?"

Kakashi was floored. Literally. His ass met the ground.

"Wh... what?"

Sakura chuckled, walking over to her former sensei, leaning down to meet his current eye-level.

"Simple. Do. You. Want. To. Marry. Me?" She was smirking — where she had learned that, Kakashi had no idea.

"You can't be serious, Sakura. I mean... what would people — "

Her eyes hardened into a glare. "I don't give a damn what people think of me. If I did, do you think I would've chased Sasuke for as long as I did, doing the things I did around him? Do you think I would've risked my friendship with Ino for him? Do you think I would show my emotions even though I'm a shinobi; _do you think_ that I would train under Tsunade, the only female sannin, _our current Hokage_ to become a med-nin, to prove myself? Do you think I care what people say about me, what they think about me after doing all of that?"

Kakashi was speechless. "I... I... iie."

"Exactly. I don't. People talk. But it's what the people you care about say about you that matters. Nothing else."

A soft smile reached his lips, though he knew Sakura could not see it. "You're right, Sakura. But can I ask..." Kakashi stood up, "why me?"

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked. "I... I don't know. I actually did think about all of the people whom I could ask. Neji: too Sasuke-like; Shino: I dislike bugs; Kankuro: what's with the face paint; Gaara: he tried to kill me; Kiba: he reminds me of Naruto, and _you_ saw what I said to — "

"I get the point Sakura."

Sakura blinked, then chuckled, catching his one eye. "You didn't let me finish, Kakashi-kun."

"There was more?" he cocked his head to the side slightly, interested in what she had to say.

"Yes," she began smugly, "_there is_. I was going to say that although I may not like any of them that well, I could have chosen at least one or two of them, or even Iruka-san," Kakashi's eyes widened as she said this, "but I did not, do you want to know why?"

The elite ninja nodded slightly, not wanting to show his eager interest in her reasoning.

"The bet. Ino's dare. That night, she had said that if you were under ten years my senior that I was to seduce you."

**_- - - - -  
- - - - -_**

**Author's Note:  
**I'm so proud of myself!  
I got another chapter out AND it was longer than the last one!  
I have a plot-line!  
YAY!

Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or added me to story alert!  
You are what urged me to updating faster!!!  
_SO...  
_  
A big thank you to:  
Rangerette  
Mystic Spirit Angel  
the rose has thorns  
Ness

Just to let you all know, I've already got the third chapter outlined -- and started! It should be up within a week or so! Keep reviewing!  
Until Then!

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!_


	3. Not Public, But Official

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors – so she doesn't leave the house – until she's forced to. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Question is: will she fall for one of them? (KakaSaku)

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

Kakashi just stared at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"You've got to be kidding me. Wh... what kind of joke... bet... _dare_... is that?" he exclaimed at the young female.

Sakura just looked at him, her jade eyes gazing out from underneath her pink locks. Slowly, seductively, the kunoichi cocked her hip, crossing her arms in a daring manner – as if to say _'try me'_.

She cleared her throat, effectively catching his gaze. "Excuse me," she began, "but do I _look_ like I'm joking," – Kakashi opened his mouth to answer – "for that matter, am I the type of person to tell a joke?"

Forlornly, Kakashi just shook his head. "Fine, _Ms. Kunoichi_," his eyes had now taken the steel that they looked as he gave her a faux name as he, himself, began to stand up, "but I have to ask you. Even if you hadn't chosen me – it's all for a bet? You could've — "

"NO, I COULD NOT HAVE!" Sakura screamed at the copy-nin. The small form of the pink-haired nin stomped over to him, rage eminent in her eyes.

"I'm. Not. A. _Whore_. Like. Ino." Sakura told him through clenched teeth.

"I never said you were, blossom. I was just stating the fact that all women flirt whether they are taken or not," Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

Sakura's eyes snapped up at the nickname. "Blossom?"

"My fiance's not allowed to have a pet name?" he supplied.

Jade eyes blinked. "Well, I... I didn't think that you'd... you'd said... said..."

"That I had said yes."

Bending down, Kakashi took one of Sakura's hands in his own, looking up into her eyes as spoke to her.

"Haruno Sakura – " Kakashi began, before being cut off.

_By her hand_.

"You don't even have a ring. But yes – I accept." Sakura smirked viciously.

Standing up, Kakashi twirled the pink-haired kunoichi around in true celebratory fashion – that is, until they were interrupted.

"What they hell, Sakura-chan?"

Quickly setting Sakura down, the two "lovebirds" turned toward the noise: none other than the number one, hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the village – Uzumaki Naruto.

Green eyes went wide. "Naruto! Wh... wait a second before..."

"Before _what_, Sakura-chan? Before you _make-out _with your secret lover over there? Yeah, I know! I see how it is! I ask you and you say now, but Kakashi-sensei asks you and you fucking say yes?! What _the hell?_" Naruto continued yelling, marching closer to the two with every step he took.

Kakashi (being the ever-smart one) stepped back a couple of feet – knowing how bad Naruto's temper was, and it was quickly being proven, as well as preparing himself for a quick exit. Sakura, on the other hand, was clutching the railing of the bridge, watching her blond-headed friend with teary eyes.

"N... now, Naruto," she began again, "I'm sure that it's a misunderstanding," Sakura swallowed before continuing, "D... did you even hear our conversation?"

Naruto shook his head _no_ quickly, then just as fast began asking as to why he should've heard the conversation.

_'Thank Kami-sama that Naruto didn't hear our conversation. Then not only would he be after us... but Ino-pig too,'_ she thought_, 'he'd probably be even angrier and then some as well.'_ Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Naruto," Sakura said, a determined air in her voice, "the conversation has everything to do with it. Besides," Sakura took a deep breath, "I asked him – not the other way around."

"You've got– "

"Shush! Let me finish!" Sakura interrupted him, "He... didn't say yes _willingly_, mind you. It took a lot of convincing – but I did manage to. I have my reasons for not asking anybody else. Moreso, it was because I see everybody else as a brother. Some though, are just not my type," Sakura shivered, thinking of Shino – '_eww, bugs'_ — "In the end, I asked Kakashi-kun; please don't be mad at him, be mad at me. But please, eventually, will you forgive us, and maybe, accept it?"

Deep green eyes pleaded with the blond. Naruto made no move to talk, no effort to move – only staring at her with something akin to longing. Sakura couldn't tell; she didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said, misery and sadness lacing her voice as she turned away, quickly forming the seals of the teleportation jutsu.

She was gone too fast. She was gone before she could she Naruto reaching out for her, his lips forming an apology.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, fury lashing in his eyes. "She's your friend, Naruto. I may not agree with her decision for me to be her betrothed, but again, it is _her_ decision."

Like Sakura, he disappeared quickly, only this time – it was to find the person who had left before him.

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - - - -**_

Reaching the top of Hokage Mountain – after deciding to walk the steps instead – Kakashi saw what he had expected to see: Sakura. What he _didn't_ expect to see was the state she was in.

Her hair... it was in a manner of disarray, tears staining her cheeks – her knees pulled to her chest. She looked so insecure, so alone. Naruto had done this to her. _He_ had done this to her.

Kakashi clenched his fists. Slowly, quietly, he walked up to her.

"Sakura."

Pink hair swirled in the light wind, her head twirling as it spun toward the voice. Apparently – she had not expected to be found so soon.

Her eyes met his dark ones; she couldn't smile, but she stood up, moving to greet him.

Sakura's eyes now met the ground. "Kakashi... san," she said hesisitantly, her fists clutching at the bottom of her fighting kimono.

Shaking his head silently, Kakashi brought his hand up, touching it to her chin, tilting it up.

"Never look down, blossom," he said, glancing into her eyes, "you are much too pretty to be doing that."

Sakura was like a dive-bomb after that. Her arms wrapped around the former ANBU-member. Stumbling back, it only took a few moments – after he had gained his composure – to notice that the pink-haired girl was now sobbing loudly into his chest. His eyes softened immediately as he cradled his arms around her back, murmuring gentle words of comfort in her ear.

"It'll be alright," he said softly, "Naruto will come around. You know you're like a sister to him. He'll love you no matter what. He's just surprised, that's all. You, of all people, should know how he is."

Gentle shaking stopped abruptly, only to be replaced by bells – Sakura's laughter.

Kakashi looked down at her, surprised that she had found it funny. "What do you find so humorous, blossom?"

She shook her head, burying it in his chest snugly. "Nothing, Kashi-chan, nothing at all. It's just... I guess I didn't expect you to allow me to hug you, for you to comfort me, let alone, _understand_ me. It's just... odd, but I like it."

The black-eyed ninja smiled beneath his mask. "I'm glad – because you're going to have to get used to it."

Smiling, Sakura pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes. "I know."

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - - - -**_

"Okay. So we _have_ to tell the Elders and... and..." Sakura gulped, "Tsu– Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes? Tell me what?"

Turning around quickly, Kakashi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, while Sakura was slowly but surely edging toward the door — trying to get out of it.

"Well," Tsunade began, "assuming that you're here to see me – come into my office. It's roomier there."

Slowly, but surely, the two followed her in there: ready and willing to make a quick escape.

"Tsu – "

"So, Sakura, have you gotten proposed to yet? Said yes, no, maybe so – to any guys yet?" Tsunade leaned forward on her hands, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Tsu... Tsunade-shishou! I can't believe you! And yes! I have! I'm already engaged, thank you!"

Tsunade's eyes went wide. "To who?"

Kakashi spoke: "To me."

The blonde Hokage's eyes snapped to the copy nin, her tone clipped. "_What_ did you say, Hatake?"

One, Hatake Kakashi wanted to shrink to the size of an atom. The wrath of Sakura was bad. The wrath of Tsunade was scary. If the two went at it... Konoha could be destroyed.

Sakura glared at her shishou. "_I_ asked _him_, Tsunade-sama. Do _not_ be angry. It is _not_ your decision to make, nor can you change it. And either way – if he _had_ asked me, I could've turned him down, but I would not have," the strawberry-blonde kunoichi argued defensively.

"Fine, Sakura. Have it your way. He's only – "

"He's not even nine years old than me."

Tsunade's eyes went wide; then turned back to Kakashi. "Is this true?" Kakashi just nodded, afraid to speak.

"Sit."

The two ninja's looked at Tsunade curiously.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!"

Needless to say, they sat down.

"Tsunade-sama, may I ask — "

"It's not real."

Sakura looked appalled; Kakashi looked shocked. Turning to each other, Kakashi tried to come up with an explanation, and at the same time, so did Sakura. They came up with nothing.

Sighing, Sakura spoke, "It's true. It was... " she looked to Kakashi – he nodded – "it was a bet between me and Ino. Please, Tsunade-sama, do not tell anyone about this. Not even the Elders."

A look of surprise passed over the Fifth's face, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, but you do realize what else you have to do, right?"

The pair shook their heads, clueless to what else their "betrothal" entailed.

Sighing, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes:

"By law, there is no set date for when you have to marry; but when you do, you must consummate the marriage within three months and be with child within a year. Ah yes – you must also live together immediately, so as to prevent — SAKURA!"

Tsunade didn't get to speak any further. Sakura had fainted.

**_- - - - -  
- - - - -_**

**Author's Note:**  
I finally got the third chapter up!!! YAY!  
I'm so excited!!!  
I'll be starting on the fourth chapter sometime this week! Wish me luck!

HanyouIY - Thank You!!!!   
Rangerette - Thank you!!! I'm glad that you like it!  
slaughnite - I changed Kakashi's age for the bet; that and I didn't want him to be too old for Sakura.   
the rose has thorns - Thank you SOOOO much! I got excited when I read your review. Nobody has ever told me that my story is original, even though I'm always trying so hard to make it so! I'm glad that you like it!  
Cat_ - _Yup. I thought it was different.  
Mystic Spirit Angel - I hope you liked Kakashi's reaction then! This chapter didn't turn out anything like I planned it to be, but I liked it nonetheless!!!

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated._


	4. Sleep Syndrome

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's);  
Also, I think I failed to mention this before, Sakura has made jounin just recently. (As in "past few months" recently.)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors – so she doesn't leave the house – until she's forced to. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Question is: will she fall for one of them? (KakaSaku)

**FYI: **Just to let you all know, this isn't a full chapter, but I thought I would give you guys an update considering I'm having writer's block right now and you all deserve an update! I will try and update as soon as possible with the rest of it! Sorry that this is so short!

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

"Shock?"

Tsunade stood at the door of the hospital bed, glaring warningly at the white-haired jounin.

"Yes, Hatake. She passed out from _shock._ I'm surprised that you didn't – "

Kakashi spoke sternly, his voice interrupting the blonde Hokage. "I made sure she didn't fall face first off of her chair, didn't I?"

The female sannin sniffed. "She's my apprentice; she wouldn't have fallen on her face."

Kakashi just shook his head. "Whatever," the nin glanced over at his pink-haired fiancé – _he still had to get used to that – _his eyes grazing over her peaceful figure before moving back toward the elder kunoichi.

"You said earlier something about Sakura and I living together," he gulped, "immediately? Who's house will we be staying at? I mean – "

"Yours, unless you and Sakura otherwise agree on a suitable house that has one master bedroom and one guest bedroom. You may _not_," Tsunade glared at Kakashi, then sighed, a slouch returning in her figure, "sleep in the guest bedroom by order of the Elders, although I'd much rather it if you did. We, as in either me or one of the Elders, will have to come and check on you every so often. But Kakashi," the Leaf nin glanced up to Tsunade, his eyes never once straying away from the speaker, "don't hurt her."

Tsunade walked past him quickly, her eyes downcast, making Kakashi wonder what she might know about him that he didn't. Which is quite an odd statement to make.

Kakashi moved toward the bed, pulling a chair up to sit in.

His arms crossed over the chair backward, the jounin gazed at Sakura, his thoughts wandering back to the more. . . interesting parts of the day. A smirk – no, a smile – appeared on his face, though one would not notice for he was wearing a mask, something that covered not only his face, but his emotions as well.

"Well, Blossom, I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but I can tell you this," the Hatake leaned down, his masked lips brushing her ear, "it's going to be one hell of a ride."

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - - - -**_

". . . and he's been here ever since you passed out – day and a half. I can't wholly explain why you were out that long, but you should be well rested now, Sakura-san. Oh, and Hatake," Tsunade turned her head toward the jounin – _'Damn, I've been caught. I was planning on going back to sleep!'_ –, "don't try going back to sleep. I know you're awake now; you're breathing gave it away, so get your ass up and help your _fiancé_ to your new home."

_'How the hell does she read my — wait, new home?'_

"What do you mean, new home?" Kakashi spoke his thoughts as he sat up, for the first time noticing that somebody had placed him on a bed.

Sakura, too, looked at her shishou. "Hai, what do you mean? I knew we had to live together," the pink-haired nin, not unlike Kakashi had, gulped as she said this (although a small amount of pink was noticeable on her cheeks), "im-mediately, I was unaware that we were getting new living quarters."

Reaching up, the blonde sannin began to laugh nervously, and even though her body language spoke wonders, it was Kakashi who, in the end, spoke out loud.

"We aren't supposed to. She went out and got us a house, that or had the Elders change the law. . . again."

Green eyes wide, Sakura turned to a gaping Tsunade. "Is what he says true, shishou?"

"Well, uh, y'see. . . ?" The female Hokage stood there, nervously scratching the back of her neck. As if that wasn't obvious enough.

"I could've. . . we could've chosen our own house ourselves, Tsunade-shishou!" The young kunoichi jounin yelled out in her anger, her face flushed red in rage.

Getting up, Kakashi walked over to Sakura, his eyes not leaving her as he sat down at her bedside. "Shh – calm down, Blossom. We'll work it out. Think of it this way: we still get to decorate it our way, and if they decorated it already, we'll throw it out and decorate it ourselves, okay?"

The dark-eyed jounin smiled, and although it was not highly noticeable, Sakura knew from years of knowing him. Sighing, she closed her eyes, smiling back as she leaned against him.

"Hai, hai, 'Kashi. Whatever. But it better be in good taste – the house, that is – because if it isn't, then whoever chose it is going to face my wrath." Sakura's eyes, filled with thoughts of torment and cruelty, gazed up at Kakashi as she chuckled, then smiled gently.

He gulped; he now feared her (though he had no reason).

A thought occurred to Sakura. "Hey, Tsunade-shi. . . shou. . . ? Where'd she go?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked, looking around the room for the blonde.

Kakashi blinked, wondering the same thing. "I don't know, Sakura. But I have a feeling that she might be getting us a better house."

"Why?" She asked, gazing up at him.

Smirking beneath his mask, he just shook his head. "Call it a feeling, I guess."

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - - - -**_

**Author's Note: **

_**READ** THIS IF YOU DIDN'T **READ IT** AT THE TOP! _

Just to let you all know, this isn't a full chapter, but I thought I would give you guys an update considering I'm having writer's block right now and you all deserve an update! I will try and update as soon as possible with the rest of it! Sorry that this is so short! I'll post again as soon as I can! 

And... and...  
I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing... and favorite-ing... and alerting... and yeah!  
I'll do a more thorough analysis of that (like last time...) on the second half of this chapter.   
I shall thank everybody better next time! Promise!!! ( Sorry that it's a sucky thanks this time, though... )

Always,  
Kandra


	5. Last Place

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's);  
Also, I think I failed to mention this before, Sakura has made jounin just recently. (As in "past few months" recently.)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors – so she doesn't leave the house – until she's forced to. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Question is: will she fall for one of them? (KakaSaku)

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

"So we're going to live. . . where?"

Sakura stood, her back facing Kakashi – _her fiance_ – as she spoke to Tsunade about their new home. Apparently there had been some mix-up (so she says) and the house she requested is being repaired right now.

The blonde-headed Hokage placed her head in her hands. "I don't know, Sakura. I've told you this already. Why don't you just stay at Kakashi's for right now. The house should be done within a month or so. Besides," her gaze dropped to the male jounin, "you two are going to have to be sharing _everything_ anyways: including beds and bathrooms."

"Hai, hai, Shishou. . . but I thought you already had all of this straightened out!"

Tsunade scratched the back of her neck. "Ah, well, y'see. . . the house I _originally_ wanted was sold moments before I got to it so. . . ."

"So there is no hope and you went with your back-up plan, ne?" drawled out Kakashi, moving up to stand by the pink-haired jounin.

"Well, uh. . ."

Sakura glared at the stuttering Hokage before raging, "I can't believe you!" and storming out. Two sets of eyes followed her out cautiously. Silently wondering what crawled up her ass.

"Well, Hatake, good luck."

He sighed. "Yeah. I know."

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

Jade eyes glared at everything in her path, giving her a clear route as she walked – more like stomped – toward the training grounds. She constantly clenched and unclenched her fists, letting out her anger.

_'Where's Naruto when you need a good punching bag?'_

"Ah, Sakura! There you are!"

The pink-haired kunoichi turned at the sound of her name, only to see one of the persons she had just came from.

"Kakashi."

"I see you remember my name. How clever."

She glared again. "Not funny, Kakashi. I'm not in the mood."

He sighed, _'I didn't think this would be easy.'_

"I didn't think so Sakura-san. How about a spar? That, or we could easily go back to my place and. . ."

"And what? You could take advantage of me?" Sakura turned her back, punching the tree behind her, uprooting it from it's spot.

_'That's what she. . . she thinks I. . . I would never. . .'_

"Sakura. . . _Blossom_. . . I would never do that. I have to much respect for you," the jounin edged closer carefully, not wanting to go over his limits, "And when I said we could go back to my place. . . I was going to suggest that we redecorate it a bit since you were going to be living there. We're going to have to make room for you, aren't we?

"But anyways, where did you get such a ridiculous idea that I would take advantage of you? I already know your reasonings behind this – and I respect that. Have I given you reason to doubt?"

Sakura looked up at the older male, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "N-no, you haven't 'Kashi. . . I just. . . I don't know. The shock of it all. . . When Tsunade said it wasn't real and we agreed, I guess it finally occurred to me that I would never have a real family out of love – that you're never going to have a real family out of love. I figured that if I could get you to call it off then maybe we could. . ."

"It wouldn't matter, Sakura."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"It's already been over a day. I'm your official choice. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. And Sakura. . ." he moved his hand, cupping her chin gently so that she would look at him, ". . . don't ever think that it's not for love. It is: whether it's familial, friendship, or _more_, it's love."

Softly, he leaned down and placed a masked kiss on her lips.

"We'll make it through it somehow. We've got all the time in the world."

Sakura smiled just then, nodding, slightly surprised at his actions.

"Yeah. . . you're right."

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

"You and _Kakashi-sensei_?!" the blonde-headed Yamanaka yelled.

"Not so loud, Ino!" Sakura told her friend, covering her ears as she ducked down, hoping to avert people's attention, ". . . but yes, me and him."

The blonde's eyes went wide as she whistled low. "Wow, I knew you were over Sasuke, but damn girl! I never knew you would keep it in Team Seven!"

Chuckling softly, the jade-eyed kunoichi shook her head. "Neither did I, Ino-chan. It just kind of. . . happened, y'know?"

The girl next to her shook her head in a positive manner. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So, tell me," she began, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, "have you done it yet?"

Sakura gasped, pretending to be shocked (when in all reality, she really was), clutching at the area where her heart would be.

"Ino-san! I'm appalled! How could you think so low of me?" Sakura let out a barely held in laugh.

"Well. . ." Ino's answer was left hanging.

"Don't answer that!" Sakura gasped as she burst out in laughter, inviting her friend to join in. Ino eyed her pink-headed friend for a moment, contemplating if she had gone crazy – then laughed right along with her.

Wiping tears of laughter away, Ino and Sakura sat back, regaining their breath once again.

"I haven't laughed like that since the academy," Ino began.

Sakura faux gasped. "That's too long!"

"I know, Forehead-san, I know!"

Sakura shook her head. "We'll never tire of those old names, will we?"

Ino shook her head in agreement. "No, I don't think so," pausing, she thought, "Say Sakura – this'll probably be one of your last _girl's night out_ for a while, won't it? Considering that you're with Kakashi-sensei now and all. . ."

The pink-headed kunoichi froze in place. "Well, uh. . . I don't know. We haven't really discussed anything in depth yet. . ."

"Why not discuss it now?"

Sakura looked appalled. "But I couldn't! Kakashi isn't here! Without him he—"

"He's right over there, Sakura-san." Ino pointed to another table, occupied by Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and none other than Hatake Kakashi himself.

Sakura rounded on Ino, her eyes wide. "You're not suggesting. . . in front of all of those guys. . . ?"

"Why not, Saku-san? I mean, don't you think he'd have told them already? He _is_ one of Konoha's most eligible batchelors, after all."

_'Oooo, that Ino, she's doing this just to see if I'm serious about Kakashi! I'll get her, I swear I will!'_

Shrugging, the jade-eyed female said nonchalantly to her friend, "All right, but I thought he deserved one more night as a single man with his buddies."

Ino glared. "Don't you pull that one on me, Haruno."

Smirking, Sakura got up. "Can't say I didn't try, Pig."

Moving out of the booth, Sakura made her way over to the unknowing group of older males, who just so happened to be talking about a certain pink-headed kunoichi.

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

"Yeah, the other day was her sixteenth and I'll be damned if I couldn't find her. I swear I was going to ask for her hand!" Genma said, gulping down a shot of sake.

Asuma laughed. "And you think she'd've said yes to the likes of you, Shiranui?" he raised his eyebrows, "Hardly."

"Well," he began in his defense, plucking the senbon from his mouth for effect, "I doubt that she'd choose you either. In fact," he stated boldly, "I bet that I have more of a chance than anyone at this table."

Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, Hatake?" Genma inquired, placing the senbon back in his mouth gently.

He shook his head, trying to quiet down his laughter. "Oh, nothing. It's just that. . . well, I think I have a better chance than all of you. I'm willing to bet on it."

"Oh, ho-ho! So eager to bet, are we, Kakashi, my rival? I think that we should make this wager official. She's walking up now. When she gets here – let one of us ask!" Gai exclaimed eagerly.

Asuma and Genma gaped while Kakashi tried not to snort.

"Okay, whatever you say, man," was all that the Hatake had to say.

"Oh. My. God. Gai actually came up with a good idea. I'm in." Genma replied, placing 200 yen in the middle, "Don't forget to place your wager, Hatake."

"Oh, mine's verbal. I'll place my next mission salary on it."

Everyone's eyes went wide, knowing that he took nothing less that S or A ranked missions now that all of Team Seven was of jounin level.

Asuma made his wager. "I'll place 200 yen also."

"And I, Maito Gai, will place the same amount as my rival, Hatake Kakashi!"

(You could almost picture the shininess of it all.)

"Oh, hey!" Genma whispered, trying to be quiet, "she's here!"

Sakura looked down at the guys. "Um. . . why are you whispering, Genma?"

He looked up at her. "No reason?"

She blinked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Yeah, like I really believe that."

"You should!" Genma defended.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Well, I don't. Anyways, Ino had to leave," she motioned over to where she had been sitting (they had discussed it momentarily before she left; Ino would leave so not to cause suspicion), "so I was wondering if I could sit over here with you guys?"

Kakashi answered for the group. "Sure, _Blossom_. I don't think the guys would mind, would you all?"

The guys gaped, taking notice of the nickname as they slowly nodded their heads in the appropriate manner.

Sakura smiled innocuously. "Thanks guys," she murmured, sliding in beside Kakashi.

"So, what were you all talking about before I came over? I wouldn't want to intrude on a conversation."

Genma, ever the subtle one, brought up the subject:

"Well, all of us guys have a little wager. Y'see, I was going to ask for your hand on your sixteenth, but seeing as how I couldn't find you, I didn't get the chance. Somehow it lead to us all making a bet to who you would most likely choose."

Sakura stared at Genma, then Kakashi, then burst out laughing from the irony of it all.

Genma turned to Asuma. "Does that mean she wouldn't choose any of us?"

Slowly, Sakura shook her head. "N-n-no. . . I. . . it's just that. . . I can't believe that. . . 'Kashi didn't. . . oh. . . my . . god. . ." she got out in between laughs. The guys just stared at her, confusion and curiosity plaguing all of their minds, all except one who looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Deep breaths, Blossom, deep breaths. Then speak."

She did as she was told (by Kakashi, of course) and, after wiping off tears of laughter, began to talk to the guys again.

"Well, it's just, um. . ." Sakura had to breathe in, trying not to laugh, "I seriously can't believe Kakashi didn't tell you."

Leaning toward her slightly, Genma eyed her curiously, "What do you mean, _didn't tell us_?"

"Well, uh. . ." Sakura was blushing a deep red by now, "me and him. . ."

"_I asked for Sakura's hand and she said yes."_

Four pairs of eyes turned toward the copy-nin, only one fully understanding the depth of his words.

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:  
**Okay. I finally got another chapter up! I've been in a writing mode for awhile, so I decided to take a try at another chapter of this. Some of it's kind of random, but it eventually leads up to the point I was trying to make.

Yes, this story DOES have a plot, it just takes some getting to. I'm working on getting there, believe me.

Thank Yous and Stuffs:

Yeah, I owe some people some thank yous; unfortunately, I lost my list and I don't know where I left off. . . eh. . .

So. . . .

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED ME TO ALERT, AND FAVORITED!!!**

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated._


	6. Anger Issues

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's);  
Also, I think I failed to mention this before, Sakura has made jounin just recently. (As in "past few months" recently.)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors so she doesn't leave the house. That is, until she's forced to by Ino. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Lots of them. Question is: will she fall for one of them or will she turn the tables on this new law? (KakaSaku)

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

Sakura laid her head in her hands as the group – Genma, Asuma, and Gai – continued to stare at the two of them, moreso Kakashi than her. That is, until Genma decided to _oh-so-smoothly_ break the ice. . .

By laughing.

Green eyes shot up, a puzzled look masking her face. _'Why in the heck is he laughing? This is no laughing matter!'_ Little did she know that the dark-eyed jounin sitting beside her was thinking close to the same thoughts.

"Shiranui – what are you laughing at? You think this is funny?" Kakashi spoke, his one uncovered eye narrowed in a glare.

"Well, uh. . ." the brunet started to calm his laughter as he tried to answer Kakashi's question, ". . . I just, um, don't really take it too seriously. I mean, c'mon! You and Sakura-chan?" The jounin (who apparently lacked all common sense) started laughing again as "friends" slowly moved away from him, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Hatake.

Sakura glared at him, slamming her fist on the table as she stood up. She caught the attention of them all – including those whom she was not sitting with – as she spoke with angered authority.

"Shiranui Genma!" she bellowed, causing him to shrink back – his eyes wide with fear already, "How _dare_ you! You don't believe what Kakashi says. No? Good for you, but that's a bruise to not only his pride, but mine. Did you _hear_ me denying it? NO! So you god-damned better be ready to hear this lecture!

Besides – what's wrong with me being with Kakashi? He's the same age as you and he's a hell of a lot better looking than you! Even _with_ the mask! And, unlike some people I know," she said while glaring at the Shiranui, "he actually has manners and respects me. You, on the other hand, have only given me the impression that you only want in my pants. If I _wanted _sex, I could have gotten it a long time ago, and believe me Genma, you wouldn't have been my number one choice."

Standing there for only a moment longer, daring anyone to speak, Sakura smirked arrogantly before storming out of the pub.

The guys all stared out at her as she left, shaking their heads in bewilderment.

Genma was leaning back against the wall, holding his hand against his heart in fear – his eyes still wide from shock and nearly every emotion that had just flew through his system.

"Good luck, Hatake. By all the gods, you're gonna need it."

And with that, he ordered a double order of sake.

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

Sakura stood outside the bar she had previously been in, leaning against the wall. _'Breathe in, breathe out. That's the calming exercise, right?' – _were her only thoughts as she did exactly that. If not, she would probably march right back in there and kick Genma's ass. (Not that she'd care. She'd enjoy it.)

"So, Forehead, what happened? I heard yelling."

Snapping her head to her left, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino who, apparently, had been waiting for her.

"Kakashi hadn't told them. The guys made a bet. Kakashi told them. Genma laughed cause he didn't believe us. I yelled then left. End of story," the strawberry-locked girl said quickly, avoiding Ino's eyes with caution.

"Yeah. Right. And the details...?" Ino pried.

Pushing herself off the wall to the bar, Sakura started to walk toward Kakashi's place, hoping he left his window unlocked. She stopped about two meters away, turning her head toward the blonde.

"None of your concern, Pig."

**_- - - - -  
- - - - -_**

Kakashi was still glaring at Genma.

"I was _seriously scared!_ I mean, I thought she was gonna kill me!" The senbon-chewer was now drunk and rambling about his "life-threatening experience" with Sakura earlier in the evening.

Kakashi was about ready to kill Genma.

The Asuma and Gai were scared out of their wits of Kakashi.

Genma looked around. "What? Weren't any of you scared too? Or did she put you under a genjutsu so you wouldn't know about it? Huh?" He was getting snappy.

"Shiranui," Kakashi's menacingly calm voice attracted Genma's attention, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

The man gulped, sobering up. "What'd I do? I'm just talking, man. Take it – "

_Pow!_

Kakashi punched Genma in the jaw, effectively knocking him out (though the sake probably helped). Standing up, the Hatake turned to the other two jounins.

"Tell him to stay away from Sakura if he knows what's good for him when he wakes up."

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I decided that I should try and finish the chapter that I was working on before I officially went on HIATUS (check my profile for details).

Needless to say, this chapter is _mostly_ finished, but not-that-good (in my opinion).

Also, I've, quite frankly, lost track of the reviews and people I need/want to thank.

Every review, every person who adds me/this story to their favorites list is like an inspiration. It's uplifting, hopeful, joyful even. It may sound ridiculous, but it's true.

For any author out there who's received his/her first review on a chapter or his/her first "fave" on a story/chapter... it definitely perks you up, ne?

Either way, I'm just ranting now. I hope that you actually DO like this chapter. It was tough to write and I'm not sure if it went anywhere. I'll keep writing during my HIATUS, though it'll probably be on paper, not on the computer. Wish me luck!

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated._


	7. Where and Why

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's);  
Also, I think I failed to mention this before, Sakura has made jounin just recently. (As in "past few months" recently.)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors so she doesn't leave the house. That is, until she's forced to by Ino. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Lots of them. Question is: will she fall for one of them or will she turn the tables on this new law? (KakaSaku)

**Note2:** This chapter has some seriousness/drama in it. Still good. Promise!

_**- - - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

Sakura was sitting in front of Kakashi's apartment door, on his rug actually, hoping that he would return home soon. Stupid her had ran off from the bar without getting his spare key (if he had one) so she could use it. She had tried everything possible without breaking down his door or busting in the window.

"I'm sure that someone saw me trying to get in that window earlier. . . stupid 'Kashi, locking his damned window. . . " Sakura muttered to herself, unaware of the presence above her.

"Hi-ya, Sakura-chan! Whatcha doin' in my apartment complex?" Naruto said loudly, bending over to reach Sakura's eye level.

She blinked.

And then she blinked again.

No _way_ was Kakashi stupid enough to live in the same complex as Naruto.

'_No_ _waaay,' _she thought, gazing up at the blond, shaking her head as if she were imagining things.

"You don't seriously live here, do you, Naruto?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

He shook his head rapidly, pointing across the hall from where she was seated. Sakura's green eyes grew wide.

_'He lives there? Dear lord... well, at least he's forgiven me...'_

"Really?" she spoke, trying to gain her confidence back up as she pointed behind her, "I'm going to be living here for awhile because, eh, because I'm... erm, engaged to Kakashi."

Naruto stiffened. "Since when did he live there?" He moved back, crossing his arms as he stood.

Realization dawned on her. He hadn't known where Kakashi had lived all this time.

_'Oh no, oh no - oh no - oh no!'_

Breathing deep, Sakura stood up, looking Naruto straight in the eye. "For a long time now, Naruto. But he's always late, so you probably just didn't see him come out."

His eyes met the ground. He wasn't looking at her. "It's not that, Sakura-chan. How come you got to know? How come I've lived here for so long and I don't know?" Naruto looked up at her, blue eyes watery with tears, "How come you're marrying _him_ and not me? We're closer in age than you and him. Besides, he was your sensei!"

_Smack!_

"Get ahold of yourself, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, waiting for him to come to his senses. He just kind of stared at her for a moment out of the corner of his eye, his head still in the same position after she had smacked him.

"Go-gomen, Sakura-chan. I don't, I don't know why I said that," he finally muttered, beginning to turn around to go into his apartment. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"You baka," she whispered teasingly to the blond shinobi, "you will always hold a special place in my heart that no one can fill," she pushed back and looked at him, "You are the little brother, part of my family, that I never had. I will love you always, Naruto, never forget that."

Naruto smiled a watery smile, slow tears making trails down his face even after her short speech.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. I'll remember that," leaning down slightly, he kissed the young woman on her forehead.

"Congratulations Sakura. I wish both of you the greatest of happinesses."

_**- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -**_

Leaning back against the door Sakura sighed, feeling the burden lifted off of her shoulders.

"Now, if only Kakashi would get here so I could get inside."

_**- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -**_

Walking down the street, Kakashi pondered his most recent actions. Why? Why did he do that? Why was he so possessive over Sakura? Sure, they were going to be married – but that's all, right?

He shook his head. He can't allow himself to get messed up. It's bad enough that he's getting married to his former student.

But she's only nine years younger than him.

Nine years.

What the fuck – how in the hell did he teach her when he was barely grown himself? He was twenty-_fucking_-one years old when he taught them: Sasuke, Naruto, and . . . _her – _Sakura.

Now it's been four years. He was twenty-five and her, an obvious sixteen years old.

How in the fuck did this happen?

Kakashi walked to the memorial stone, staring down at the plaque of names of the shinobi who have died while fighting. One in particular stood out.

_Uchiha Obito._

Kakashi laughed hollowly. "What would you be saying to me now, old friend, if you saw me? You always said that I was the cold one of the bunch. That I was a stickler for the rules. That I had no heart," his voice got softer, gentler, "Would you laugh, Obito, or would you congratulate me for finally finding someone I could possibly love?"

He shook his head, turning to walk away from the stone.

"Good-bye, Obito. Wish me luck. I'll try and be back tomorrow."

_**- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -**_

Sakura had given up a _loooong_ time ago waiting for Kakashi. In fact, she had decided it was time to visit her parents.

She lifted her head to glance at the sky before walking in. "I don't know if there's one god or more than one, but whoever's up there watching over me," she prayed, "give me strength to walk in there and talk to them."

Walking forward, she opened her eyes and ran straight into Kakashi.

"Ahh! Oh, uh – Kakashi . . ? What are you doing here, at the memorial?" Sakura asked, knowing that her cheerfulness was not right for the place they were at.

Kakashi looked at her then turned his head away, not wanting to answer. He began walking again, trying to push past her. Grabbing his arm, Sakura spoke:

"Kakashi? What's, what's wrong?"

His one visible eye softened for the girl. _'She's worried about you, you idiot!'_ He kept telling himself.

"Kakashi . . ?" she questioned again firmer, but still gently.

He looked at her and then glanced at where Sakura had placed her hand, then quickly pulled her toward him, engulfing her in a hug.

Sakura was stunned at his sudden action. She didn't know what to do, if she should move – or what? She heard Kakashi breathe in – _was he sniffing her? – _and then bury his head in her hair. Sakura smiled gently and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know what's wrong, Kakashi," she spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb him, "but I want you to know that if you ever need someone to listen to you, I will. I will listen with no judgments. Just listen."

Kakashi had been mildly surprised when she hugged him back, but even more surprised when she spoke.

How did that girl know exactly what he wanted to hear?

Sakura shifted back, rubbing at her eyes, "Kakashi, there's one last thing I want you to do before we leave here tonight."

He motioned for her to go on.

"I want you to meet my parents."

_**- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:**

**Translations:  
**(They're only basic translations and the way I used them)

_Gomen_ - sorry

_Baka_ - idiot

_Sensei_ - teacher

_Shinobi_ - ninja

Now, first of all, I know I said I was going on HIATUS, but I had a doctor's appointment and an MRI done on me today (that and I got up around noon), so I was busy. Got home around 5PM - it was raining - and said to myself "I'm not going out in the rain to work". So I worked in here on my story.

Two: This chapter actually took a more serious turn than I planned. I planned on Kakashi coming home and Sakura being all like "what took you so long?" and them talking about what had happened and she eventually falling asleep on him. (Or something like that. It was much more interesting in my mind, I promise.)

But for some reason, when I typed - this is what I got. I like how it turned out though. I hope you do too!

I'll try and check online every once and awhile and maybe post another chapter. The odds aren't high, but they're there.

Also! Check out the POLL I posted on my profile page! I wanted to put a new summary up for this story so I created a few, but I don't know which to choose! Help?

Wish me luck!

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated._


	8. The Talk

**Title:** Laws of Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Note: **Kakashi is about 3 to 4 years younger than in the manga/anime. (Putting him at about 25-26 years old, instead of early 30's);  
Also, Sakura has made jounin just recently. (As in "past few months" recently.)  
**Summary:** A new law comes into effect on Sakura's birthday. On that day, all suitors must ask for her hand and she must answer that same day. Sakura doesn't think that she will have any suitors so she doesn't leave the house. That is, until she's forced to by Ino. But what she doesn't know is that she does have suitors. Lots of them. Question is: will she fall for one of them or will she turn the tables on this new law? (KakaSaku)  
**Note2:** This chapter has some seriousness/drama in it.  
**Note3:** This IS NOT a complete chapter.

_**- - - -**_

_**Laws of Love**_

_**- - - - -**_

Kakashi just looked at her with wide eyes. _'Parents? Why her parents? I don't . . . I don't do parents.'_ His exposed eye glanced around nervously as he tried to think of an escape plan. Was there no way out?

Smiling up at the light-haired male, now her fiancé, Sakura grabbed his right hand as she began to move toward the memorial stone.

"C'mon, Kakashi. It won't be that hard . . . ." she trailed off, her eyes meeting the ground as they continued to walk. Realization hit him like a bullet.

_They were dead._

He felt bad. He felt horrible. How could he, why didn't he . . . how in the seven hells (_not_ including purgatory) did he not notice her melancholy? Was he that bad of a sensei? Of a fiancé?

_Damn_, he thought, _I wonder how many other people know? I wonder how many other people have noticed?_

Suddenly they stopped, snapping Kakashi out of his gazing and pulling Sakura back to reality. She smiled up at the shinobi. Through her facade his saw sadness, but he didn't say anything, for nearly everytime he smiled sadness rang true on him as well.

Sakura turned to the memorial stone, throwing their hands toward it in gesture. "Meet my parents, 'Kashi-chan."

The couple stood there, the moonlight shining them, giving them both an ethereal glow. Kakashi looked down at Sakura out of the corner of his dark-gray eye, her normally happy facade dropped as a slow melancholy washed over her like a slow rainfall.

When Sakura spoke, her voice was quiet. Even though Kakashi was unusually close to her, he still struggled to hear what she said. When he caught what she was saying, he closed his eyes, trying to respect what she was doing.

"Mama. . . Papa. . . this is Kakashi. He's my fiancé. I think you'd like him. He's a bit older than what you would have liked," at this Sakura chuckled bitterly, "but you would like him nonetheless. I think. . . I think he's helped make me strong, who I am today. . . ."

Tears were now rolling silently down her cheeks. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her, trying to, in his own way, comfort her. Shushing her lightly and murmuring soft words of comfort as he tried to calm her.

"I. . . I think that, that even though I was forced into a marriage, to getting engaged, that I won't regret this," Sakura smiled up at Kakashi through her tears, "and that somehow this will end all right.

"All I ask for is your blessings, Mama. I ask for your blessings, Papa. If it is truly meant to be, if we can make it some way, some how, help us. . . through. . . it."

Sakura passed out in Kakashi's arms then. Looking up at the sky, he estimated that it was around three o'clock in the morning. Grabbing her gently, he picked her up and carried her back to the apartment that they now shared, at least, for the time being.

Oh the joys of being engaged.

_**- - - - -  
- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:**

Okay, first off:

THIS _IS_ _NOT_ A FULL CHAPTER!!!!!

Yeah, thought I'd get that out of my system. I figured that since I haven't updated in awhile, writer's block and all, that I would post what I have so far. It's not much, but I do have up!

I'm trying to work on this! I really am! But I'm in my last semester of high school and it's vicious! (I know, no excuse, right? I've had PLENTY of time!)

I'm trying my best, but I don't know when I'll be able to update THIS STORY in particular. Tell me what you think, though!!!

**_- - - - -_**

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!_

_**- - - - -**_


End file.
